


Hidamari Sketches

by Geoduck



Category: Hidamari Sketch
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: A series of drabbles--stories exactly 100 words long, not including title or author's notes--in the universe of Hidamari Sketch.





	

"Hey, Yuno" Sae thoughtfully tapped a pen to her lips. "I've been wondering about this for awhile. What's the story with your 'X's?"

"My… exes?" Yuno face bore witness to her complete incomprehension of the question. "I don't understand. I don't have any exes."

'She… she doesn't even know that they **exist**?' Hiro and Sae thought in shock.

"Are you saying… Do you really think I look like a girl who could have **two** ex-boyfriends?" Yuno asked hopefully.

"Ex- **boyfriends**? N-no, I don't mean that. I mean those 'X' hair ornaments."

"Oh, **those**? But Sae-san, those aren't X's… they're plus signs!"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and published in 2010.


End file.
